


to wake with

by blazeofglory



Series: holding on [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're tender!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “Have you done any of this before?” Hardwon asks, just an edge of nerves in his voice.“Yeah,” Mavrus answers with a disarming smile, already breathless from kissing. “Have you?”
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: holding on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596292
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	to wake with

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and the title of this series) are from "Those Nights" by Bastille! 
> 
> I'm not committing to a chaptered fic, but I have a few more ideas I'd like to write about these two, so please subscribe to this new series!
> 
> Some shoutouts: DANNY is an absolute godsend who coined the wonderful ship name Mavwon, AND he made the most WONDERFUL FANART of "there at dawn" [here](https://dvnieldraws.tumblr.com/post/189921006029/finally-hardwonmavrus-art-for-there-at) and another GORGEOUS Mavwon piece [here](https://dvnieldraws.tumblr.com/post/190052485804/sir-those-are-my-emotional-support-idiots-in-love). I'm also sending love and thanks to Kes, Rey, and (as always) Sina. god i love my fucking friends!!

“Have you done any of this before?” Hardwon asks, just an edge of nerves in his voice. They’re still in Mavrus’s bed, and things have escalated quickly since they woke up—the second Hardwon confirmed that Mavrus was no longer bleeding, he’d kissed him again. Before he knew it, here he is, sitting with his back against the headboard and Mavrus in his lap. 

Mavrus, healed and well-rested, is more breathtaking than ever. 

“Yeah,” Mavrus answers with a disarming smile, already breathless from kissing. “Have you?” 

Hardwon is quiet for a second. He thinks about lying—and it’s so _easy_ to lie about this. But instead, he leans in and kisses Mavrus’s neck and—for once, he answers honestly, “No, I haven’t.” 

“Okay, cool,” Mavrus replies, unfazed. He arches his neck, giving Hardwon more space to kiss, and he lets out a low groan as Hardwon lets his teeth scrape over Mavrus’s racing pulse. “We can do anything you want, just—fuck, please keep doing that.”

“Anything you want,” Hardwon echoes with a smirk, feeling his confidence return to him with every pleased sound that Mavrus makes. He bites at Mavrus’s neck, sucking a dark bruise into his red skin. “I’m gonna be the best you’ve ever had.” 

“Fuck,” Mavrus swears under his breath, fingers tightening in Hardwon’s hair. “This is already even hotter than I imagined it.” 

Hardwon grins against Mavrus’s neck, surprised and _pleased_. “You’ve imagined this?” 

Mavrus grins back, completely unashamed, though he shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I mean, yeah. A little bit.” 

“What did you imagine me doing?” Hardwon asks, faux nonchalant and hoping his nerves don’t show. He runs his fingers through Mavrus’s hair and his fingertips skim over the horns—and Mavrus shivers. _Interesting_. 

“I imagined you kissing me,” Mavrus replies, still smiling. He leans in for another long, lingering kiss, and Hardwon almost forgets what they’d been talking about, ‘til Mavrus pulls back again and whispers, “I imagined your hands on me.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this too,” Hardwon says softly. He moves his hands down Mavrus’s back, landing just under the hem of his torn-up, bloodstained jersey. He meets Mavrus’s eyes, raising a brow. “Funny thing, my thoughts usually involved a lot less clothes.” 

Mavrus laughs easily and shifts back a little, stripping off the jersey and tossing it onto the floor. If Hardwon wasn’t already hard, this would’ve done it. Mavrus is crazy, _stupid_ hot. Out-of-Hardwon’s-league hot. And, really, Hardwon has a _type_ and Mavrus is very much not it. But here he is, with his red skin and black horns, his hair a mess and his tail caressing Hardwon’s leg, and he’s just—he’s _really hot_. He’s got those dark eyes and that crooked grin and Hardwon would be kidding himself if he said that his abs aren’t doing a _lot_ for him. 

Fucking fuck, Hardwon is about to lose his virginity to the hottest guy he’s ever met. 

He’s not nervous at all. 

“Dude, I’m dying for you to take off your clothes,” Mavrus says, reaching impatiently for the hem of Hardwon’s shirt. 

And, okay, maybe Hardwon is a _little_ nervous. 

He knows he looks _good_ , even if he doesn’t have as much mass as he used to. But Moonshine and Bev aren’t here to cast Minor Illusion on any part of him—Mavrus is gonna see the real thing. Hardwon just hopes he likes it. 

Hardwon takes his shirt off, throwing it onto the ground in the same general direction of Mavrus’s. He tries to gauge Mavrus’ reaction, but before he can get a read on him, Mavrus is kissing him hard. Hardwon kisses back, and it’s messy but it’s _hot_ , and Mavrus presses up against Hardwon, and there’s so much warm skin that it’s almost overwhelming. Hardwon can’t keep his hands still—they kiss and they _kiss_ , and Hardwon runs his hands over every inch of Mavrus’ chest, marveling in all the smooth, warm skin, thankfully now devoid of any injuries. There’s not even a scar left behind—and it’s a little sobering to remember the wound that was there just hours ago, to remember the way that Mavrus hit the floor, to remember that Mavrus was dead.

But Mavrus is alive. He’s in Hardwon’s lap, grinding down against him, kissing him with teeth and tongue, and he’s _alive_. This is the best day of Hardwon’s life. 

Hardwon is gonna give Mavrus the best orgasm in the fucking universe. 

“Mavrus,” Hardwon whispers, pulling back from the kiss. “I want—I want to…” 

Mavrus grinds down, and there’s something different about the angle this time, because Hardwon suddenly feels Mavrus’s hard cock against his own, and they both moan. 

“Anything,” Mavrus pants, still rolling his hips. He bites his lip, eyes dark as he looks at Hardwon. “It’s—yeah—whatever. Whatever you want.” 

Hardwon hesitates for a second, unsure of what it _is_ exactly that he wants—he’s sure he’ll figure that out as he goes, but hey, at least he’s got an idea of how to start. He reaches between them, sliding a hand down Mavrus’s abs, then _lower_ —his calloused fingers catch on the rough cloth of Mavrus’s pants as Hardwon cups his hard cock. 

“Yeah,” Mavrus whispers, shifting his hips eagerly. “Do you—should I take my pants off?” 

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby,” Hardwon answers immediately, reaching for the ties of Mavrus’ pants and undoing them as quickly as he can. 

Mavrus is oddly quiet, so Hardwon pauses and looks back up, where Mavrus is staring down at him with wide eyes. 

“You okay?” Hardwon asks softly, reaching up to cup Mavrus’s face. 

Mavrus leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering closed for a second as he lets out a slow breath. It’s so _quiet_ for a moment, but all worry has fled Hardwon’s mind—it just feels peaceful. After a moment that’s probably only actually a few seconds, Mavrus turns his head slightly and presses a soft kiss to Hardwon’s palm. 

“I’m good,” Mavrus whispers, opening his eyes again. A slow smile spreads across his face as he leans in for a quick kiss. “I’m really fucking happy to be alive for this.” 

Hardwon grins right back. “Me too, dude.” 

“Kiss me again,” Mavrus says, grin widening. Hardwon laughs easily and complies, leaning in and meeting Mavrus in a messy kiss that’s really just two smiling mouths pressed together. Mavrus laughs harder, then pulls away abruptly—he scrambles out of Hardwon’s lap, climbing out of bed. 

Mavrus stands there for a moment, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a low groan as he revels in his freshly healed body, and Hardwon just appreciates the view. Mavrus is fit and lean and his untied pants are hanging _low_ , and there’s no hiding what’s in them. Hardwon doesn’t even know where to focus—at the tent in Mavrus’s pants or the hickey on his neck or the flushed, exhilarated look on his face. And then—Mavrus drops his pants, and Hardwon knows _exactly_ where to look now. 

“ _Nice_ ,” Hardwon says, without even thinking about it, and Mavrus preens. 

“Do you want to—?” Mavrus gestures at Hardwon’s pants, and Hardwon just shrugs. 

“Later,” Hardwon dismisses quickly, reaching out to tug Mavrus back into his lap—Mavrus goes easily, straddling Hardwon again as Hardwon runs his hands over Mavrus’s smooth thighs, marveling in all the soft, warm skin. Mavrus’s dick is _right there_ , and Hardwon wants to touch it, but he’s suddenly nervous again. 

He doesn’t wanna fuck this up. 

“Want me to start?” Mavrus asks, shifting in Hardwon’s lap, his cock bouncing obscenely. Hardwon, transfixed, just nods, and Mavrus huffs a soft laugh as he wraps a hand around himself and starts stroking. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Hardwon breathes out, grip tightening on Mavrus’s hips. 

Mavrus tips his head back, breathing heavily as his hand speeds up. “I gotta admit, I—I’d be doing this, thinking about you, even if you weren’t here with me right now.” 

And _that_ is just too hot to resist. 

Hardwon wraps a hand around Mavrus’s cock, nudging Mavrus’s hand out of the way, and Mavrus _moans_ , long and low, as Hardwon starts to stroke him. It’s easier than Hardwon expected—just like doing it to himself, but way, _way_ sexier. Mavrus’s cock in his hand, Mavrus shifting in his lap, Mavrus whispering, _“Fuck,_ Hardwon,” are all going to star in Hardwon’s wet dreams for the rest of his goddamn life. 

“Is that good?” Hardwon asks nervously, though going by the way that Mavrus is moaning and grinding, he’s _pretty sure_ it is. 

“ _So_ good,” Mavrus answers, breathless, and he surges forward for a searing kiss. He bites Hardwon’s bottom lip hard and Hardwon moans, hips shifting up involuntarily. He’s been so fixated on Mavrus, he almost forgot just how fucking hard he is, and _fuck_ , he wants this, he wants everything Mavrus can offer, and he wants it forever. 

“I want you to come,” Hardwon whispers, moving his hand faster, and Mavrus moans again. “Make a mess of me, baby.” 

“ _Hardwon_ ,” Mavrus moans, clutching at Hardwon’s shoulders, his nails digging in, and it hurts in the best way. His hips start stuttering and Hardwon strokes him faster, and then _yes_ , Mavrus lets out a sound that’s almost a _yell_ as he goes over the edge, coming all over Hardwon’s hand and up his chest. They’re both breathing hard as Mavrus leans heavily against Hardwon, and Hardwon can even feel Mavrus’s tail curling around him too. He wraps his arms around Mavrus, holding him close, heedless of the mess between them as they breathe together. 

“Well, that was fucking awesome,” Hardwon declares, grinning as he presses a kiss to the top of Mavrus’ head—he ends up kissing one of his horns, and Mavrus shivers again. Hardwon does it again and Mavrus makes a soft noise. 

“Gimme another minute,” Mavrus says, still breathless, but Hardwon can _hear_ the smile in his voice. “Just a few more minutes and then you can stroke my horns or eat my ass, or you know, I could do _you_. Well, not that you have horns. But you _do_ have a nice ass.” 

Hardwon laughs and shifts a little so he’s nuzzling Mavrus’s hair and not his horns. “Are you saying you wanna _do_ me?” 

“Oh, like fuck you?” Mavrus asks, casual as anything. “Do you want me to?” 

_That_ is a question that Hardwon is not prepared to answer. Just the thought of Mavrus _fucking_ him is overwhelming—Hardwon blushes bright red imagining Mavrus between his legs, maybe pressing a kiss to Hardwon’s bent knee, maybe sliding two fingers inside him, and—and it would probably feel nice. Like _really_ nice. 

After a moment of silence in which Hardwon gets thoroughly overwhelmed by the hypothetical possibilities of Mavrus’s dick inside him, Mavrus pats Hardwon’s arm and says, “We can come back to that at a later date. And, hey, you could also fuck _me_ if you want to.”

 _Oh._ That’s even easier to imagine—Hardwon can picture it right now, Mavrus naked in his lap just like this, sinking down onto Hardwon’s cock with his head thrown back as he moans loud enough to wake everyone else in this dorm. 

Mavrus shifts back eagerly, quickly getting over the lethargy brought on by his orgasm. He grins wide, looking at Hardwon like he’s never seen anything that’s ever made him this happy before. Hardwon is sure that he must look like a lovestruck virgin, but Mavrus just looks _smitten._ “But right now… How about I suck your dick?” 

“Uh.” Hardwon swallows thickly, once again reminded of his very present boner. “Yes, please.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Mavrus enthuses, quickly climbing out of bed once more. Hardwon watches with dark eyes as Mavrus sinks to his knees beside the bed and looks up at Hardwon with a challenging expression. “I bet I can take all of it.” 

“I bet you can,” Hardwon agrees easily as he moves closer, more eager than anything. Before he can get nervous again, he quickly unties his pants and shoves them down. 

For a second, Mavrus just stares at Hardwon’s dick. Then he looks back up and meets Hardwon’s eye as he says, “Okay, actually maybe not. But I’m still gonna try.” 

Hardwon sinks his fingers into Mavrus’ silky hair, just resting there and not pushing him closer, and he’s practically _vibrating_ with excitement. This is finally happening. It’s _really_ happening. 

_Fuck,_ Mavrus looks goddamn good on his knees. 

“Ready?” Hardwon asks softly. He wraps a hand around himself and moans quietly, but he doesn’t start stroking—he guides his cock to Mavrus’s lips. 

“Absolutely,” Mavrus answers, then immediately opens his mouth and takes Hardwon inside him. 

It takes everything Hardwon has not to come _immediately._

Mavrus’s mouth is hot and wet and _perfect_ , and Hardwon’s never felt anything this good before in his life. His eyes fall shut and his fingers tighten in Mavrus’s hair as Mavrus sinks down lower, then wraps a hand around what won’t fit. Hardwon forces his eyes open, so close to seeing stars, and the sight of Mavrus with Hardwon’s cock in his mouth is almost too much to bear. 

Mavrus looks obscene. He looks fucking _gorgeous._

“I—I’m not gonna last,” Hardwon admits, breathless, and he moans _loud_ as Mavrus sucks harder. “ _Fuck_ , babe.” 

Mavrus pulls off, breathing hard, and he licks his lips as he stares up at Hardwon, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Will you come on my face?” Mavrus asks, his voice rough and sounding embarrassed, even though he doesn’t bat an eye. 

Hardwon doesn’t need to be asked twice. 

It only takes a few more strokes before Hardwon comes hard, letting out a low groan as he splashes come across Mavrus’s flushed cheeks. Overwhelmed and intoxicated with the pleasure of it all, Hardwon just stares openly at the erotic sight of Mavrus on his knees with Hardwon’s come such a perfect, obscene white against his red skin. Without even thinking, Hardwon slips his hand from Mavrus’ hair and runs a thumb across his sharp cheekbone, gathering the come on his finger. 

Mavrus holds Hardwon’s gaze as he sticks his tongue out, and Hardwon slips his thumb in Mavrus’s wet mouth. Mavrus’s eyes slip shut as he licks Hardwon’s finger clean with a quiet moan, and—coherent thoughts are an impossibility. Hardwon groans and pulls his hand back, reaching for Mavrus’s shoulders and tugging him back up into the bed easily. Too sated to even be self-conscious, Hardwon pulls Mavrus close and kisses him, open-mouthed and messy, and he can taste himself on Mavrus’s tongue. 

Mavrus lays down properly, pulling Hardwon down with him, and he only breaks the kiss for a second to use the corner of the sheet to wipe the come off his face—and then he kisses Hardwon again. They lay there, limbs tangled together, and they _kiss_ , ‘til Hardwon’s lips are tingling and he can finally think in full sentences again. He pulls away just a fraction of an inch, pressing his forehead to Mavrus’s. 

“I wish I was better with words,” Hardwon says quietly, just a breath away from Mavrus’s lips. “This—you—means a whole hell of a lot more to me than I know how to say.” 

“I know,” Mavrus whispers back. His hands are on Hardwon’s cheeks, cupping his face like he’s something precious, and Hardwon doesn’t know what to do with that. “Me too.” 

Hardwon pulls Mavrus closer, and— _oh._ He chuckles softly. 

“I guess you really enjoyed that,” Hardwon teases, and this time he’s a _lot_ more confident when he reaches down to wrap a hand around Mavrus’s hard cock. 

“Yeah, well…” Mavrus moans softly, bucking his hips up to meet the slow, teasing movement of Hardwon’s hand. “You just have a _really_ great dick, I can’t help it.” 

In one easy movement, Hardwon pushes Mavrus flat on his back and he kneels between Mavrus’s legs. He stares down at Mavrus’s cock, still just _slowly_ stroking it. 

“You know,” Hardwon says casually, “I’ve always been a really quick learner.” 

Mavrus pointedly spreads his thighs further, grinning again. “I _knew_ I’d be a great teacher.”

Hardwon laughs, then presses a kiss to Mavrus’s bent knee, and then another to his thigh. He leaves a trail of kisses up Mavrus’s leg, and his heart is _racing_ when he reaches his destination. The reality of _a cock in his face_ is a little nerve wracking, because he _really_ doesn’t want to fuck this up, but _fuck it_. He licks the tip of Mavrus’s cock, and the moan that Mavrus lets out is hot as _fuck._

“Hardwon,” Mavrus starts, almost tentatively, and Hardwon drags his eyes back up. Mavrus looks _nervous_. “I have—well, do you want—” He rubs a hand over his blushing face, hiding his expression. “I _really_ want you to suck my dick, but I also... want you to finger me.” 

“ _Oh._ ” Hardwon nods immediately, but Mavrus obviously doesn’t see it. “Dude, _fuck_ yes.” 

“Oh! Okay, so, we need lube.” Mavrus drops his hand, though he still looks embarrassed. “I don’t _actually_ have any, but I went through Carl’s stuff once and _he_ does.” 

Hardwon raises a brow, impressed. “I’m sure he won’t notice if we use some.”

Mavrus’s grin is back. “It’s in his side table.” 

Hardwon eagerly hops out of bed and roots around in Carl’s side table until he finds a bottle of lube, and he returns to bed victorious. There’s literally _nothing_ better than joining a very naked and _very_ hard Mavrus in bed. Hardwon wants to see this every day, but that’s—well, it’s not going to happen. But he can enjoy this while it lasts, despite the bittersweet reminder that he may only get to enjoy this once. 

“You know I’ve never…” Hardwon starts awkwardly, and Mavrus nods. 

“It’s easy,” Mavrus reassures, and he hooks a leg around Hardwon’s hips to pull him in closer. “Just start slow and, honestly, I’m gonna come _really_ fast.” 

“Okay,” Hardwon says, confidence quickly returning. He can _do_ this. “Mavrus, I’m gonna make you feel _real_ good.” 

“Show me,” Mavrus challenges. 

Hardwon fumbles with the bottle, but he manages to get it open and his fingers slicked up, all while Mavrus watches him avidly. He’s such a goddamn pretty sight, and Hardwon’s mouth goes dry as he _slowly_ slides one finger inside. Mavrus is hot and _tight_ , and _fuck_ , Hardwon can imagine how fucking good it would feel to fuck him. Mavrus’s eyes fall shut and he shifts his hips restlessly, letting out a slow breath as he adjusts. 

“You, ah, have really big fingers,” Mavrus says, and then he _moans_ as Hardwon starts moving, fingering Mavrus nice and slow and _deep._ “Fuck, that’s—it’s been a _long_ time, and you just—it’s so _good_.” 

Hardwon smirks. “Baby, I’m just getting started.” 

Hardwon leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Mavrus’s cock, licking over the slit. It’s… overwhelming, again, to feel _so much_ of Mavrus, to have Mavrus in his mouth while Hardwon’s finger is inside him too, while Mavrus has his hands in Hardwon’s hair, holding _tight_. Everything about this is so fucking _hot_ , but it’s just—it’s more, too, because it’s _Mavrus_. This means something, and Hardwon doesn’t know _what_ it means, but it’s important. Every touch, every moan, every kiss, it’s _important_. Hardwon licks and sucks, and it’s _messy_ , but it feels so fucking good, and the whole time, Mavrus just keeps _talking._

“ _More_ ,” Mavrus gasps out, and Hardwon obliges. Slowly, carefully, he slides another finger inside, and he can feel Mavrus’s thighs _trembling._ “That’s so—Hardwon, that’s so fucking _good_. Fuck, you’re really— _ah_ —you’re—”

Hardwon pulls off, wiping the back of his mouth with his free hand, and he smirks at Mavrus. “I’m really what?” 

“Really _good_ ,” Mavrus says, and he looks _wrecked_ in the best possible way. He tugs on Hardwon’s hair, urging him back up the bed. Hardwon shifts on top of Mavrus, still steadily fucking him with two fingers, and they make such a _filthy_ wet noise, and Mavrus just keeps _moaning_. Hardwon is hard again now too, and he’s almost dizzy with desire. He kisses Mavrus hard, and Mavrus gasps into his mouth as he kisses back, messy and breathless and perfect.

Mavrus breaks the kiss, moaning harder as he wraps his legs around Hardwon and rocks his hips up, meeting every thrust. Hardwon ducks his head, pressing searing kisses to Mavrus’s neck, and he whispers in a low voice, “Next time, baby, I wanna fuck you.” 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mavrus moans, head thrown back as Hardwon’s fingers crook inside him. “Why wait?” 

Hardwon freezes, heart beating faster. “Really?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Mavrus replies immediately. He shoves a piece of hair out of his face, and he looks so eager and wanton and beautiful. Hardwon would give this man the world if he asked for it. “Yeah, fuck, it’ll be good. We don’t have to, but—” He squirms a little, clenching around Hardwon’s fingers. “But I really fucking want you inside me.” 

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Hardwon agrees quickly. “Shit, Mavrus, this is so hot.” 

Mavrus chuckles, still a little breathless. “I know, right?” 

Hardwon can’t resist—he kisses Mavrus again, biting his lip and licking into his mouth. They grind against each other as they kiss, and Mavrus is the first to pull away again. 

“Let’s do this,” Mavrus says, grinning as he reaches down to pat Hardwon’s ass. “Now roll over, _I’m_ gonna be on top.” 

Hardwon grins right back, quickly moving off of Mavrus. “I’m in.” 

“You will be soon,” Mavrus points out, and Hardwon’s mouth goes dry. Mavrus shifts, straddling Hardwon once more, and he stares down at Hardwon, hungry eyes fixed on his hard cock. He glances back up, meeting Hardwon’s eyes. “Is it weird that I think it’s hot that I get to be your first?” 

“I…” Hardwon’s hands tighten on Mavrus’s hips. “I’m glad it’s you.”

The reality of it is, of course, that they barely know each other, despite the intensity of these past few days. And Hardwon knows this won’t last. 

But Hardwon also knows that he isn’t going to regret this. How could he _possibly_ regret getting to see Mavrus like this, so very, _very_ alive? And in this moment, Hardwon feels more alive than he’s ever felt. 

In this moment, it doesn’t matter what fresh hell is coming tomorrow to tear the world apart. The only thing that matters is Mavrus. 

Mavrus grabs the lube and slicks Hardwon up with a few firm, slick strokes, and then he rises up on his knees. Hardwon slides his hand down to Mavrus’s ass, slipping between his cheeks and caressing his hole with one fingertip. Mavrus’s tail, resting on Hardwon’s legs, twitches suddenly. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Hardwon asks, stroking softly, and Mavrus trembles under his touch. “I don’t want it to hurt.” 

“It’s okay,” Mavrus replies confidently, though he blushes. “I kinda like when it hurts a little.” 

“ _Hot_.” 

Hardwon draws his hand back to Mavrus’s hip, and then Mavrus lowers himself, one hand on Hardwon’s cock as he sinks down. And it’s—he—Mavrus feels _amazing._ Hardwon groans as Mavrus sinks down so agonizingly slowly, and he’s so hot and tight and better than Hardwon ever imagined. He holds Mavrus tight and he tries to think about something— _anything_ —else so he doesn’t come too fast. It’s impossible, though, with Mavrus looking so good and feeling like fucking heaven. 

Finally, Mavrus takes all of Hardwon inside him, and he pauses while he trembles and adjusts. Hardwon strokes his hand down Mavrus’s thighs soothingly, and they both moan when Mavrus clenches around Hardwon. 

“I—I feel so full,” Mavrus murmurs. His eyes have slipped shut, his dark hair is falling in his face, and his red skin is shiny with sweat, and for the first time in a very long time, Hardwon has the urge to draw a portrait. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hardwon whispers, and a smile spreads across Mavrus’s flushed face. 

“No, you,” Mavrus replies, and before Hardwon can say anything else, Mavrus shifts up and then back down, hard and fast. He keeps going, building up a rhythm, and Hardwon clutches Mavrus’s hips and bucks up into him and _moans_. Everything happened so fast, escalated so quickly, Hardwon isn’t even really sure how they got here, but he’s fucking glad they did. He can’t string his thoughts together; his mind is just going in circles of _fuck, this feels good_ and _Mavrus is so hot it’s insane_ and _I’m going to come any second now._

“Mavrus,” Hardwon moans. “I’m gonna—”

Hardwon doesn’t finish his sentence though, because _Mavrus_ suddenly comes, untouched, clenching around Hardwon and letting out a yell. It’s just enough to push Hardwon over the edge—he comes too, holding Mavrus in place with his hands on his hips as Mavrus pants and Hardwon comes buried deep inside him. 

They both stay still for a moment, breathing hard, and then Mavrus moves off of Hardwon, wincing a little. He curls up against Hardwon’s side, an arm and a leg draped over him, heedless of the mess of come on both of them. It’s so quiet now, Hardwon can hear both of their hearts beating. 

Hardwon knows he should say something, but he doesn’t have the words. He wraps an arm around Mavrus, comfortable and easy, and he presses a kiss to the top of Mavrus’s messy hair. 

“We gotta do that again,” Mavrus declares, half-muffled where his face is pressed against Hardwon’s chest. “I’m talking _every day,_ twice a day. Maybe _three_ times, if we take breaks to eat.” 

Hardwon lets out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I wish we could.” 

Mavrus had been trailing a finger through the mess on Hardwon’s chest, but he stops suddenly. “Why can’t we?” 

“Well…” Hardwon hesitates. “Didn’t Lucanus say you could be a professor? And… me and Moonshine and Bev and Balnor, we can’t stay here much longer. Not while Thiala and Ilsed are still out there.” 

Mavrus pulls back a little, and he looks Hardwon right in the eyes. 

“I was kidding about being a professor,” Mavrus says with a frown. “Why would I stay here instead of saving the world with you?” 

“I… I didn’t think you’d want to,” Hardwon replies, at a loss for words. “You want to come with us?” 

Mavrus looks away, suddenly looking self-conscious despite everything they’ve just done. He rolls onto his back, eyes trained on the ceiling, and says quietly, “I thought you guys wanted me to.” 

“Hey, wait.” Hardwon props himself up, pointedly making eye contact. “We do. _I_ do. It’ll be dangerous, but you just faced _Akarot,_ so I won’t even bother trying to scare you off to keep you safe.” 

Mavrus starts to smile again. “Yeah, no speech needed. I’ve died once already, I’ll be careful not to again.”

“I’ll do everything I can to make sure of it,” Hardwon replies with conviction. He reaches out and cups Mavrus’s cheek, and for a long moment, they both just look at each other. Hardwon lets out a slow breath. “If I’m being honest, I think we need you. We work better with you here.” 

Mavrus raises his hand to cover Hardwon’s hand on his cheek, and he looks so _tender._ “But you don’t just want me for tactical reasons.” 

Hardwon finally smiles again. 

“No,” he agrees easily. “I’ve got a few other reasons, too.” 

“Good,” Mavrus says, and he pulls Hardwon closer again. “Let’s save the fucking world again.” 

Hardwon answers that with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this! And definitely let me know if you have any ideas/prompts for more Mavwon fics. ❤️


End file.
